1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arc detecting device and an aircraft equipped with the arc detecting device that is capable of particularly effectively dealing with an arc discharge occurring on a direct-current power supply circuit.
2. Background Art
Detecting the arc discharge (an arc fault) on wires is very important for protecting circuits from burnout(s). Conventionally, as a means for detecting an alternating-current arc discharge, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-045652 as Patent Document 1, for example, it has been a routine to keep track of faults, based upon phase or waveform distortions such as voltages or currents and impedance, thereby detecting the arc discharge.
On the other hand, in a direct current (DC) power supply circuit for a direct current load, which is mainly mounted on an aircraft, countermeasure against the arc discharge has not been particularly taken conventionally. This is because a direct current load of a high-voltage current has not been so employed in aircrafts or the like. In recent years, there has been developed a circuit breaker provided in a direct-current power supply circuit, causing the circuit breaker to detect and trip an overcurrent.